one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
H.A.C.A
H.A.C.A, also known as a H'umanoid - '''A'quatic - 'C'ombat 'A'utomaton. A machine which is created as a weapon for the Marine, by an unknown scientist. However, for some remotely odd reason, the human-like machine never arrived at the ports of the Marines Headquarters. Due to the machine's great similarity to that of a human, it is treated like any other fugitive- wanted dead or alive. Background '''H.A.C.A, a machine which was created to fight alongside the Marines against the dangerous pirates. Taking that into consideration, it is only safe to assume that she has no such things as memories or a past. However, H does. Even as her new 'upgraded' self, her well-built system works just like the normal human brain with both long-term and short-term memory. After barely managing to escape the grasp of the Marines, she fled to the first Island she got in sight. At first, she settled by taking cover in an abandoned cabin. It did not take long before she was pestered by people who wanted to fetch the bounty that was on her head. Again she was on the run, this time ending up in a rather large city within the West Blue. Here she was lucky to be taken in by a family. However, they expected something in return for keeping her under their roof- which involved money. She- A fugitive and an automaton had to get a job. Being a combat robot, it seemed pretty impossible to get an ordinary job. She tried everything, farmer, mechanic, sells-man even as a plumber. Nothing suited her until she stumbled over a local restaurant. Cooking seemed to be the thing for her. After settling into her new environment, some thoughts seem to be haunting her. Personality Personality wise, H is very literal. She takes words in their most basic sense and she's a very slow thinker when it comes to understanding social situation. She's pretty slow in general. But she is very clever and creative when she must be. Due to the system, she's running on she has a great memory log and save every second on her hard drive. This may very well be the reason why H can be awfully curious at times. She has the opportunity to save as much knowledge as possible and takes advantage of that. Since she's very similar to a human, her systems are made so that she can react to other people's feelings. But she is not programmed to experience any kind of emotions, she was created as a tool after all. Emotions could get in her way and cause her to fail a mission. However, there must be some programming errors as choose to flee than to commit to her duties as a combat machine. Abilities & Powers Taking into consideration that H is a combat automaton, designed to battle against pirates she got herself quite the set of abilities. Not only that but just like many other types of robots that are designed to be used near the ocean, she is pretty much waterproof. Even so, she tries her very best to avoid water or staying it for longer than necessary. She's also a walking TV-screen which can visualize or create TV shows- mostly being animations. One may wonder how she communicates, but she's been made with both sensors that easily picks up noise, interprets it and voice to respond with. The voice sounds a little robotic but has a clear feminine tone to it. As for stamina or power, the girl runs off both solar energy and electricity. She'll be able to generate her own energy by shutting herself down and rest for a couple of hours like an ordinary human. The scientist who created H designed her to have the upper-hand at multitasking by giving her 3 sets of arms. With six pairs of hands, she can use them to do different tasks at the same time. Each arm is designed with a certain usage when it comes to combat. They can be combined to create specific types of weapons. She is mostly mechanic, however, her torso seems to be made out of a softer material. The antennas are sensitive to sounds, familiar to the human ear. She can only detect things that are within the range of her TV-screen. Raining bullets - This attack needs to be combined with the lowest set of her arms. Her arms are stretched out and locked in place, her hands will disconnect from her wrists and expose the muzzle of a minigun in each wrist. Like your traditional minigun, these fires about 2,000 - 6,000 bullets rpm, all together. At a speed of 120 m/s within a range of 150 meters. Due to the strength and range of this weapon, it usually overheats within 7 minutes and has a cool-down duration of 45-60 minutes. Network interference - By utilizing the antennas that are located on the top of her head, these antennas can pick up, connect or interrupt with communication devices. Most of that being Den Den Mushis or anything that uses wireless connections (speakers for example.) She can only connect with one line at the time and it takes her from 10 sec - 5 min to connect. Depending on how close she is to the source. She use her speakers share the content of the communication line with friends or interrupt it with her own microphone. Explosive punch (UPGRADED) - Basically, this ability involves the usage of her middle set of arms. The middle arms are specifically designed for close combat- usually involving the usage of fists. H can charge her arms with her own energy. The explosive impact of the punch will depend on how much she charges her energy. Charging her energy can take from 5 min - 30 min, going from the lowest levels to the highest. The energy is released through a ventilation system that is located on the side of her arms. While the energy is being released, it takes the appearance of strong gushes of air leaving the openings to the ventilation system. Once her fists are in touch with any surfaces, the impact will blow out. (AFTER UPGRADE) can be used with both hands, however it will cause more damage to H's body. * 5% - This is the neutral level of H’s punches. There’s not much explosive impact to them, however they do pack a fair amount of strength. Enough to leave someone breathless if hit directly into one's gut. * 10% - At this level, her punch will have just a slight impact after the punch itself. It can be compared to that of getting struck twice by a level 5 % twice. * 25% - At this rate, her punch may send someone flying from the impact- depending on the person's bodily structure. At this point the ventilation system within H’s arms will activate and begin to release a small amount of air. * 50% - At this level, is where all the fun begins. Due to the good amount of energy being gathered up in containers, located within her arms. Once she attempts to punch her target, the energy will used as a boost to strengthen the punch landing on any kind of surfaces. It can be used to break down concrete walls. Causes minor damage to H’s arms after impact. * 75% - This is the second to the strongest energy level H can reach. It is just like the 50% punch, but with a much more destructive power level. If landed directly on any person, it could possibly pierce straight through a person’s body or break down a building. It will cause more damage to H’s arms, more than likely making them unable to use for further combat. * 100% - With this being the highest and strongest energy level H can reach, reaching this level in itself can cause H’s arms to blow up. At this time around, the ventilation systems within her arms which release the stored up energy to boost her punch are replaced with gushes of wind with fire. The strength of this punch could pierce through the thickest types of battleships. It breaks H’s arms once landing the punch on a surface and more than likely cause her to malfunction. Out Fishin’ (UPGRADED) - This ability can only be used by H’s upper arms. The hands of these arms can be used as hooks. There’s a bundle of solid chains connected to each of the hands. So once this ability is used, H fires her hands in the direction for whatever she wants to hook up with her hands. The chains are each 8 meters long and together is 8 meters. Metal Shield (UPGRADED AFTER ECHO'S CHIP) - By combining two sets of her arms, she presses her forearms flat on top of each other. This will cause her forearms to connect to each other and create a square shield which is extended about 1 meter on each side. Bubble shield - '''This shield allows H to slam one of her hands down onto the ground (attached or not attached to her body) and a circle shield will appear. It has currently a radius of 4cm. Not only does this shield work for protection, but whatever object that is thrown at the shield will be repelled. This does not work on alive beings though, so if a alive or dead being were to drop on the shield, they would simply fall straight through. '''Finger guns (UPGRADED)-''' Just like the names suggest, her index fingers can be used as any other traditional flintlock gun. There are only a set of two guns on H. These being located within the index finger of her lower set of arms. Altogether she can only fire about 30 bullets from each finger. These bullets can now be fired at a higher rate. '''Rocket Launcher -''' (WIP) '''Of course, there’s a flamethrower - Due to her midset of arms having a designed ventilation system, with these two being combined together by pressing the forearms together and wrists together, a new vent within her now locked together arms will connect. Her middle fingers will work as lighters to set the flammable liquid on fire. She can only utilize the flamethrower for about 3 minutes before her arms will overheat. '''Echo - '''H obtained this ability through analyzing Echo's chip. This attack involes rather powerful sound waves. Sound waves, that were strong enough to set off missiles before they could interact with anything. '''ASB - '''Aka, an attachable sensory bug. A small bug-like robot is located within the palm of her upper arms hands. She may plaster these things upon any surfaces and use them as a location device. Once planted on someone or something, she'll be able to connect to the bug once she's in a certain range of the bug. Automatically, once the bug is out of range, it will attempt to camouflage itself. The light can be used as a camera for video taping. There's even a small microphone located on the bottom of the bug. However, whenever H is within range, the light will begin to glow green. Equipment (Equipment bellow are all built into H.A.C.A) *1x Minigun *2x Flintlock Pistols *2x Hooks and Chains (8 meter) *1xFlamthrower + 2x Gas tanks Approved by: Ramen 5/18/18 1:05 pm